Worse Than The Cruciatus (A NarniaHarry Potter cross over)
by Queen.of.Brooklyn19
Summary: My name is Nike Wolfsbane, the Slytherin Queen of Pranks and Terror. No, I'm not a princess. I don't need saving. I'm a queen. I've got this shit handled. I am 16 years of age and a Slytherin. Did I forget to mention I'm Draco Malfoy's "sister"?
1. Important Info About Nike

_"The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do." ~Anonymous_  
-

My name is Nike Wolfsbane. I am 16 years of age and a Slytherin. Did I forget to mention I'm Draco Malfoy's "sister"?

Ever since I was born I have been living with the Malfoy's. According to Narcissia, I was set on their front door step the same night Draco was born. A house elf had found me and brought me to her. There was a note with me, telling the Malfoy's who I was and that I was of wizard blood, and that I would become a very powerful witch and make the Malfoy's proud when I got older.

Nothing else. No names. Nothing. Just a "take good care of her" at the end. All I have left of my parents is a necklace along with that note. Nothing more and nothing less. No one else knows I am not actually Draco's sister. Only us four.

But living with the Malfoy's is not all bad. Draco is nice to me, when I'm not out sassing him and out smarting him. He acts like an over protective older brother for the most part, but he doesn't need to worry. Not that much anyways. I am top of all my classes, I know seven different languages and I learned self defense; jujitsu and street fighting, not just magical self defense, although I learned that too. Let's just say what Narcissia and Lucius don't know won't hurt them. Anybody knows that if they get on my bad side I can really kick their arse if needed.

I am what students at Hogwarts call the "Slytherin Queen of Pranks and Terror", and boy do I love it. I might want to mention now, if you haven't already guessed, my two best friends are Fred and George Weasley. The Kings of Pranks, and I am their Queen. We are the "Three Mischief-teers" as Dumbledore calls us. Draco isn't all to happy that I am friends with them but I set him straight the first time he insulted them and yelled at me for even and I do quote "being in the same room as those filthy blood traitors". Let's just say he had to come up with a good excuse to tell Madame Pomfrey about why his arm was broken, shoulder dislocated and why his eye was swollen and bruised and yeah...let's just say he looked TERRIBLE. Hahahaha...that was a good day. For me at least.

Anyway it is my fifth year hear at Hogwarts and it is Fred and George's seventh which means they will be leaving me after this year, or so everyone thinks. I'm actuality going with them when they leave this year. We are going to open up a joke shop together, I haven't figured out how I will tell Narcissia, Lucius, and Draco yet. I'm afraid they might disown me if I do. I know they think I am meant to do something great but what they follow is not what I believe in.

Everyone thinks Harry is lying about he-who-must-not-be-named being back, but he is. And he is living at Malfoy Manor with us. I see him every day I go back their for break and he looks at me very suspiciously might I add. It's creepy. Draco's noticed it to and he keeps a close eyes on me whenever he is around which I am thankful for. I don't know what I would do without him. Even though we are not actually related, we act like real brother and sister, that's one of the best things about our relationship.

If you hurt me you will not only have me to deal with but also Draco and that goes for the other way around. Everyone knows your asking for a death wish if you hurt either of us. We will come at you like wolves. Vicious and deadly, and we are not afraid of punishment. Blood may make you related, but LOYALTY makes you family.

 **Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter/Narnia cross over so please be nice. I'm trying my best and sometimes my best is not as amazing as other writers out there. I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. Please leave comments and tell me what you think. If you have an idea for the story feel free to DM me. I should answer you and we can see what we come up with and I will try and insert it in the story. I would like to dedicate this story to my two older "brothers", Hunter and Gryphon, and my best friend Chris. Hunter, Gryphon, you two are the Fred and George in my life, and I would not be the girl I am today if it wasn't for your stupid jokes and hilarious pranks. I love you two dearly and I hope you never forget that. Chris... there is so much I have to say to you but I have no idea how to say it. You remind me of Draco in so many ways it honestly scares me because I think you will become the arrogant cocky ferret he is at points. You are 60% devil and 40% angel, no doubt about it. Although, with me you act more on the angel side than the devil one. You're the kindest, sweetest, most trustworthy friend a girl could ask for and I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could stand living the rest of my life without talking to you, even if it's only over text, I can still hear your laugh and your voice as if your talking to me instead of typing. Every time we laugh or you smile I can see it and hear it as clear as if you were right in front of me. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. I know I have more to thank you for than this. I mean i don't think I would be here today, to write this story, if it weren't for you. I love you with all my hear. Always**


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you know what it feels like to be so alone, and to have an empty void inside of you? No matter what you do it's never going to be healed. You just feel so empty. It's like there is a part of you missing and you don't know what the bloody hell you can do about it!" I screamed at him. Tears streaming down my face. "So don't you _dare_ say you know what it feels like to have the only people you consider family ripped from you in a blink of an eye; to have the last words they ever said to you be, 'I _fucking_ hate you! Never speak to me again!' It's torture! It's worse than the cruciatus curse." I whispered in a broken voice as I fell to my knees sobbing. My family was gone. My brothers. Gone. Taken from me forever.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me into their lap. I buried my head into their shoulder and cried.

"It's okay," he whispered as he stroked my hair trying to calm me down. "Everything will be okay." I stood up, backing away from him.

"No it's _not_. _Nothing_ will be okay. They're _dead_ , and it's all because of _me_!" I yelled, turning away from him and sprinting into the woods.

I heard him chase after me; calling for me to come back. I didn't slow down. I heard the distant sound of a waterfall and sprinted towards it. The closer I got to the sound the louder it got until I was right upon it. I skidded to a stop at the edge and looked down. About four hundred feet below me, large jagged boulders scattered the surface of the river below. It was quite pretty with the distant mountains and castle in the horizon. The breeze was tickling my face, drying my tears as if trying to comfort me. I took a deep breath, just taking in its beauty.

"What if I could end it now?" I thought, looking back over the edge. It wouldn't be a bad way to -

"Don't you even dare!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and looked into his blue eyes. He started towards me but I took my wand and pointed it at his chest. He put his hands up in surrender and stopped moving.

"You don't know what you're doing."

New tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. I'll hurt you like I did them. I will get you killed and I can't live with that."

"Nike..."

"NO!" I screamed. "For once just stop trying to help me. I don't need your help, I don't need _anybody's_ help! I don't want your pity; your sorrow. I have dealt with way worse than you have. I have fought more wars than you, seen more of my friends _die_ in front of me than you have. You will never be able to help me. No one can. You need to understand that I am a liability. I can't be trusted. This is the only way."

"Don't think like that. Just put your wand down and come here. Please!" He frantically took a few more steps towards me but I shot a stunning charm at him. He dodged the spell, stopping abruptly. I drowned him out trying to convince me otherwise but my mind was already made up. Before he could say much more I quickly turned around...

" _NO!_ "

...and stepped off the edge.

TWO YEARS EARLIER

"Draco come on! Move your lazy arse or we're going to be late for the train!" I yelled at my brother while trying to maneuver my cart through the crowded train station to platforms nine and ten. I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:58 a.m. "Draco!" I screeched.  
Realizing we could most definitely miss the train now. I looked behind me to see my brother, moving at a not so fast pace might I add, behind me. He looked at me with a "whats wrong" face. I pointed at the clock. He looked at it and gasped. Finally getting my point across, we raced to the two platforms was ran through the wall without a second glance.

As we stepped onto the platform we were greeted with the sight of a scarlet steam engine waiting next to the platform, which only held a few of the load crew helping the last of the students get their bags on to the train. A sign overhead said "Hogwarts Express", eleven o'clock. I looked behind us and saw the wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words platform nine and three-quarters on it. We made it with no time to spare. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the remaining students as they boarded the train. A high pitched squeak of the trains whistle signaled everyone to get on the train.  
"Come on." Draco said to me as he handed our luggage to a load crew member as he took our smaller pieces with us on to the train.

As soon as we got onto the train it departed. We gave each other relieved looks and started searching for our friends. I left Draco with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and went in search of the twins after a few minutes of being on the train. I soon found them towards the back and I knocked on their compartment door, which they opened for me, and helped me with my luggage.

"I am very capable of doing that myself you know." I said to the twins pretending to be annoyed as Fred put my luggage up in the over head compartment. He looked down at me and smirked

"But we can't let her highness tire herself before we even arrive at the castle now can we?" George asked snickering as Fred sat down across from me and next to George. I rolled my eyes at the two but couldn't help the smile that spread onto my face. No matter what happened these two could always make me smile. That's one of the reasons I love them so much.  
"Five-"  
"Four-"  
"Three-"  
"Two-"  
"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I shrieked as I jumped on them and engulfed them in a big gigantic hug. I heard them laughing as I pulled away their blue eyes were twinkling with excitement and joy, I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Nike, we know you so well we could count down to when you were going to hug us." They said in unison, making me laugh even harder.  
"Am I that predictable?" I asked after we finished laughing.  
"Yep!" they both said again and nodded their heads as we started laughing all over again.  
The three of us soon started talking about our summers and I told them how Narcissia took me to Paris to go shopping for new clothes, and to New York for Draco and I's birthday. She surprised me by taking me to see my favorite musical on Broadway "Newsies". Draco has being an annoying child and didn't want to come so we left him at home and went by ourselves. Although we are a high pure-blood family Narcissia and I love a few things that muggles have that we wizards and witches don't. I had to explain to them what a musical was and tell them about Newsies but they soon understood.

I think.

Either that or they got bored of me going on and on about how in 1899 the news boys of New York went on strike and all that stuff. Yeah, most likely the latter. Fred and George soon filled me in on some ideas that they had come up with for our joke shop. We soon were munching on chocolate frogs while brainstorming some more ideas.

By the time the train started to slow to signal we had arrived at Hogwarts we had twenty total ideas for different types of candies that can make you sick, fall in love, levitate, and even grow animal ears and a tail. I thought of the last one. I always thought it would be cool to be part cat part witch. With little black ears and a tail. OH! Don't forget the claws!I looked out the window and saw mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train had started to slow down.

I quickly excused myself to change into my Slytherin robes and I fixed my hair in the mirror. Once I though myself presentable, I went back to our compartment where the boys were talking about places for the shop.

"What about Diagon Alley?" Fred had asked as I closed the door behind me.  
"There was a corner store I saw starting to pack up their stuff and transport it out. I believe they might be selling soon, we can check there one weekend if Dumbledore will let us." I said sitting back down by the window. A voice echoed three the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The train soon slowed down to a stop and students pushed their way toward the door and onto the platform.  
As we exited the train I shivered from the cold breeze. Although we are wearing robes they aren't very warming.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right, come this way!" We heard Hagrid boom over the chattering kids as he led them down towards the boats so they could get a good view of Hogwarts for the first time. The twins and I made our way to the carriages that pulled themselves. We hopped on to one that already had a girl with very pale blonde hair; it almost as blonde as Draco's! I waved to them as they approached but Harry stopped and looked at the carriage curiously.

A short distance away I saw Draco, followed by his small gang of idiots. Yes, including Crabbe and Goyle, AND his obsessive psychopathic bitch called Pansy Parkinson, was pushing some frightened looking, second years out of the way so that they could get to the coach themselves. Moments later Hermione emerged panting from the crowd.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first back there, I swear I'm going to report him..." She stopped and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Nike it's just he can be...well you know how he is."

"It's fine Hermione, but really I don't understand why you guys can't get to know him. Or at least TRY to get past the whole "I hate your guts" thing. If you want I can knock some sense into him." I said wickedly, a big smirk appearing on my face. She laughed but before she could respond Harry interrupted her.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" He asked Hermione, nodding at something at the front of the carriage. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"What things?"

"The things pulling-"

"Hermione!" The voice emerged from the crowd revealing Ginny clutching a squirming Croockshanks.

"Oh! I've been loooking for him. Thanks Gin." Hermione said, relieving Ginny of the cat and the two girls pilled into the carriage next to me.

"Finally. Come on then, lets get in...what were you saying Harry?" said Ron gruffly.

"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Harry said, as he and Ron started to walk towards the carriage.

"What horse things?"

"The horses pulling the carriages!" Harry said impatiently.

"What are you talking about Harry? You know the carriages have always pulled themselves." Hermione said, looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm talking about-look!"

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and wheeled him about so that he was face-to-face with a supsed "horse". Ron glanced up at us and then turned back to Harry.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

"At the-there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front of-" Harry stopped his rant abruptly. A look of relization fashed across his face.

"You cant see them can you..." he breathed, eyes wide in wonder.

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" George asked cocking an eye brow at him.

"I...yeah..."

Harry climbed into the carriage with Ron trailing after him. A look of bewilderment etched across his face.

"It's alright," a dreamy voice said from next to Harry. I gave the platinum blonde haired girl a questioning look. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."

"You can?" asked a desperate looking Harry, turning towards the girl.

"Oh yes," said the strange girl, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am." She smiled faintly at him.

Who the heck are you? I though. 'Mione must have read my mind because she soon introduced us.

"Guys this is Looney- I mean, Luna Lovegood." She stuttered. Looking away guiltily. Fred laughed a little and I elbowed him in the side. He shot me an apologetic look although I could tell he didn't mean it. Rolling my eyes I looked out of the carriage tuning everyone out and I soon found my self falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Something cold and wet tickled my nose and skin. I don't remember it snowing on the carriage ride to Hogwarts. Slowly I opened my eyes to come face to face with a snow covered ground and snow flakes lightly falling from the sky. Blinking I sat up and took in my surrounding.

Trees stood tall and proud, protecting me from most of the snow. The sun faintly shining through the branches. To my right I could hear birds chirping, or at least I think they were. As I strained my ears to listen I could slowly start to form words. I gasped. That's not possible! The birds quickly turned their heads, having heard my gasp of surprise.

Jumping to my feet, I spun around in a circle. Where am I? As if someone read my mind, a deep but luscious voice spoke.

"Do not be afraid child. You are safe. As long as I am here, the Snow Queen can not harm you."

I turned around and came face-to-face with a golden lion. Looking in to the lions gold eyes, I felt a wave of security and something else wash over me. Familiarity? But that's not possible. I have never seen this lion standing before me in my life! I stood there for a moment just staring, until curiosity killed me.

"Who are you?" I breathed. As I took in his soft golden fur and big mane. The lion started to seem more and more familiar to me. As if...as if I was finally able to see a memory clearly. One that had always been a blur to me. Until now.

"I am Aslan. The real King of Narnia."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say. I'm where exactly?"

"You are in Narnia my dear." The great cat said sitting down on the snow covered ground. I stared at him dumbfounded. I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore but in a place called Narnia. Okay...well weirder things have happened.

"Let me tell you of the history of my country. Sit, Daughter of Eve, for this may take a while."

As I sat down next to Aslan he started to tell me about his kingdom and it's creation.

"In the first year of Narnia, the Creation of Narnia was witnessed by six creatures: , Empress of Charn, Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Andrew Ketterley, the cabman, and his cab horse Strawberry. During a failed attempt by Digory to transfer Jadis from your world back to her own world of Charn, the group arrived in the unmade darkness of Narnia just prior to me calling it into being.

I began the creation soon after they arrived, and with my song called forth the stars, sun, and eventually all landforms, plants, and animals as well. When I had finished, I had selected certain animals from these to be Talking Animals, giving to them, and all other magical creatures, Narnia as their new home, to own and rule it with wisdom and caring-"

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you created this world by singing?" I asked not fully believing the lion.

"Yes."

"Okay then." (Sense the sarcasm)

"And as a result I next appointed its first rulers, the cabby and his wife, as King Frank I and Queen Helen the cabby's wife Nellie was called into Narnia by me soon afterwards, and commanded them to rule peacefully over the talking beasts. Aware that the evil Witch-Queen Jadis had entered my new land, I had sent Digory to retrieve a magic apple from a garden in the Western Wild beyond Narnia. When Digory returned, the apple was planted by the river, where it immediately grew into a tree which as I explained to him would protect Narnia from Jadis for many years.

I allowed Digory to take an apple from the new tree back to your world for his ill mother. After she had eaten it, Digory planted the core in his garden, where it grew into a great apple tree. Many years later, the tree was blown down in a storm and Digory, who was now a professor, had its wood made into a wardrobe. This wardrobe is a new entrance into Narnia but you my dear have come to my land differently. I will train you to become a warrior for when the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve come you may protect them, and hopefully teach them what I will soon teach you."

"I'm sorry but how do you expect me to protect them if I don't know who they are. And can't I just use magic to protect them?"

"The sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve do not come from your Wizarding World my dear. They know nothing of magic, and it is a witch they will be fighting to win Narnia back. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to tell them what you are, for your own safety." He told me with what looked to be sorrow in his eyes. I nodded and hung my head processing thwart he had told me.

"You said I arrived here differently, what did you mean by that?" I asked curiously, looking up into the lions gold eyes. He chuckled, or what at least I believe was a chuckle.

"You are a curious one aren't you?" I nodded and smiled up at him. "You, my dear, have entered Narnia through your dreams. For now, until it is time, this is the only way you shall reach my would."

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday." I joked. Aslan laughed, well more like roared but it didn't matter, for the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sounds of my name being said and softly being shaken awake.

"Nike...NIKE!" The voice yelled

"Okay, I'm up what do you want." I yawned. Fred laughed and helped me off the carriage.

"We're here." He said and smiled down at me as I looked up at my second home. Oh how I missed it.

-~-

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were floating around the Great Hall, looking for a first year to frighten. Faces of students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

I quickly said my good byes to the twins and the others and headed towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco, whom gave me a warm smile which I gladly returned. But my mind soon drifted back to my dream. Was it real? Will I ever go back? Was it all in my head?

"Do not fret Daughter of Eve, you shall return soon. But focus on the world you are in now, for your Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes, and you must unite inside her. Or you'll crumble from within. I have told you, I have warned you. Be alert, and keep your loved ones close but your enemies closer."

I gasped, blinking in surprise. Draco must have noticed and looked over at me worriedly. I took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze but before I could say anything the Great Halls doors opened and a long line of frightened-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed rim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away to nothingness. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them and stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candle light. A young girl with raven black curly hair was towards front and center and looked as if she was shaking with fear. I remember my first year here, waiting for my name to be called along with Draco's to determine which house we would belong to. I remember holding Draco's hand so tight that he soon lost feeling in it, but it didn't matter because he was holding mine just as tight.

The whole school waited for the Sorting Hat to start his song. the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Hat started to sing:

In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founder's of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the worlds best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided  
For where there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whoses ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach just those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When they first came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure blood-wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet and early end,  
What with duelling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Syltherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they were once meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemmed I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong.  
Though I must fulfil my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you ...  
Let the sorting begin.

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though I didn't participate. The Sorting Hats last phrases of his song echoing in my mind. Those are the same words Aslan said.

"Branched out a bit this year hasn't it?" said Draco, his eyebrows raised. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. Draco gave me a concerned look and I tried to smile to tell him I was fine but failed. He gave me a disappointed frown but did not pressure me at the moment although I'm sure his brotherly instincts were kicking in. I'm differently going to be interrogated this evening, better start thinking of a good lie.

"I wonder if it has ever given the school warnings before?" Pansy asked from the other side of Draco, or should I say his lap. I can't tell which is which any more with her around, this is why I like breaks. I can actually see Draco NOT annoyed every second of every bloody day.

"Yes indeed." said Blaize opposite from me.I hummed in agreement and was about to say something when I was cut off by McGonnagall reading aloud the first name.

"Nighthunter, Bellatrix."

Me and Draco stiffened at the name. Our Aunt's name was Bellatrix and she was INSANELY PSYCHOPATHIC! And to make matters worse for me, we look almost alike. Draco and I believe that is the reason why The Dark Lord is always looking at me whenever I am around for I look like a younger version of Aunty Dearest.

I took a glance up at the Sorting Hat as it was placed on the young girls head. The hat would have covered the girls eyes if she hadn't caught is with her hands and held it in place on her head. Smart girl, I thought. The hat considered for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

I clapped loudly, along with the rest of my house, and I scooted over for the young Slytherin to sit down. She looked up at me with grateful eyes and I smiled warmly at her. She ducked her head down shyly and sat down in between me and Draco. Draco shot me a confused look but I shot him a glare saying that I would explain it later.

Slowly the long line of first years thinned; in between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, I could hear Draco stomach growling. I looked at him in amusement and he shot daggers at me as I started to chuckle. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Huflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stood and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

I was somehow soother of my agitation and nerves as I looked up at the Headmaster. He reminded me a lot of Aslan. The leadership role, the wise and kind words and encouragement. And if needed could be deadly.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our oldhands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate — for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," Draco said, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate,watched wistfully by Blaize.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" I asked the boy. "About the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh yes," said Blaize, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Draco, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm. "Yes, I have heard from mother that the hat gave several warnings before,always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within."

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" said mouth was so full I thought it was quite an achievement for him to make any noise at all."I beg your pardon?" I said politely, while I gave him a revolting look. He may be the son of a rich pure-blood family, but when our parents aren't around all the manners go out the window. Well. . . for him at least.

Draco gave an enormous swallow and said,"How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea," said Blaize. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I must say it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the Houses to be friends?" said Pansy, looking over at the Gryffindor table, where "Saint Potter", as Draco calls him, was holding court. "Fat chance."


	4. Chapter 3

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore went to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. I was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. My four-poster bed was waiting somewhere below, wonderfully warm and soft. . . .

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,"said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students — and a few of our older student sought to know by now too." (I stifled a laugh.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry, Ron, Hermione and I exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and again, I felt a powerful rush of dislike that I could not explain to myself;all I knew was that I loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

I glanced around. None of the faces I could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins."I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Pansy whispered to me and Bellatrix, and the three of us lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathy-ness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge a massed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and I distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school,and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged,for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change,between tradition and innovation . . ."

I found my attentiveness ebbing, as though my brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. I soon found my thoughts drifting back to Narnia and Aslan.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of , some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability,intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead,though I noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in,but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,"he said, bowing to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Draco said in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" I said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Draco. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I pretty much grew up with Percy, might I remind you."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," he said tiredly. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Blaize in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Draco grimly.

"Was there?" I shot back blankly.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Pansy impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," Draco said ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. I jumped up, looking flustered.

"Draco, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!" I screeched

"Oh yeah," said Draco, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Draco!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy. . . ."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets. . . . First years!" I called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; I was sure Draco and I had not appeared that young when we had arrived here. I grinned at them. A blond boy next to Jackson Oversheld looked petrified, nudged Jackson, and whispered something in his ear. Jackson Oversheld looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at me. I felt the grin slide off my face like Stinksap.

"Draco, can you lead the first years to the common room, I have to go" I said to him and he gave me a questioning look but nodded and he made his way out of the Great Hall, alone, with the first years trailing after him.


	5. Chapter 4

I ran up the stairs to the fifth floor to the Prefect's Bathroom and locked the door behind me. When I heard the bolt lock in place I let the tears fall. I fell to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my face. You would think, after five years I would be used to it by now, the frightened looks and terror filled eyes every time someone looks at me because they they think I'm her. People who don't know me look at my face and run in fear. Sometimes its a good thing, other times it's not. My disgrace of an aunt. A murderous bitch who doesn't have any feelings whatsoever!

I took a deep, shaky, breath trying to clam myself down. Jackson's terrified face flashed across my eyes, and I started crying even harder. Making friends was hard enough, but since I looked just like Aunt Bella it was only even worse. How will I be able to fulfill my job as a prefect?

After what felt like forever, I got up and walked to the sink putting my hands on either holding my self up. Looking into the mirror, all I saw was her. Her deep brown and red flecked eyes, her long blackish red hair. I couldn't help but cringe. We even had the same face structure, even the same scar that travels from our temple and curves down to our cheek bone, although I don't remember how I received that scar and to this day me and Draco still believe Aunty Dearest did it purposely so we would look identical. You're nothing like her. I said to my self as I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart rate down and start breathing at a normal pace again.

I took out my wand and flicked it three times at my self muttering "Aparecium" under my breath. Suddenly I could feel the dull ache in my limbs and when I looked at the mirror I didn't even flinch when I say the cuts and bruises, fresh and old. Some healing faster than others. Looking down at my left forearm I could see the neat slices across my wrist, of course it was my doing. Draco doesn't know, and he will never know that I cut, but the fact of always being looked at with fear and terror and most times even hatred, it gets to me no matter how thick my armor. Everyone thinks I'm okay but I'm not. I put a smile on my face, the best one I can fake. No one knows that deep down I hate my self. I may seem perfectly fine but I'm not. I never will be.

You're a murder! A cold hearted bitch who deserves to die! A voice yell in her head

"Stop it." I whimpered as a new tear fell down my face, stinging any open wounds in its path. "Stop..."

You're just like her. A murderous servant who only does the Dark Lords bidding. The voice whispered.

"I'm not like her. I'm nothing like her!" I let out a sob, dropping my wand and slapped my hands over my ears, trying to block out the voice

That's where your wrong my dear. You're exactly like her. Right down to the core, you're destined to be her replacement! That's why the dark lord is so interested in you. He is waiting to see where your loyalties lie. With him, or the disgrace of a wizard. Harry Potter!

"I will always chose light. ALWAYS!"

I shook my head violently, trying to push the voice and memories out of my brain. Turning the water on, I splashed some onto my face; hoping it would calm my nerves. I clenched my jaw in pain as I re-opened some wounds on my neck and jawline. Weeks before we left for Hogwarts I would get nightly visits from someone in a dark hood. Most likely a Death Eater, considering how good they were with dark spells. Especially the Cruciatus Curse. I know it's a man, his hands were always on me, whether it was punching me, slapping me. Tying me up and caressing my face like a lover. He of course hasn't gone to the point of where I lost my virginity, yes I still have it. I guess you could say he had a little respect for me to say the least.

Blood started to ooze from one of the wounds on my neck, quite quickly much to my disappointment. Soon not being able to see properly I tried and failed at grabbing the sink. My head hit the sink with a deafening crack. I screamed out in pain and tumbled to the floor, landing badly on my wrist. I gasped for air as tiny blackish-purple spots flecked my vision. My lungs screaming in pain, for I broke an already badly bruised rib when I fell. It was puncturing my lung, making it hard for me to breath.

A knock sounded on the door and a muffled voice called out. I couldn't tell who it was as I was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

Just let go, there is no one here who loves you enough to notice you're in pain. No one who would care if you died. Right here, right now. You're better off dead than alive.

And that's what I did. Closing my eyes tightly, trying to push away the pain, I groaned and yelped in pain as I accidentally shifted my body, forcing the rib to dig itself deeper into my lung. Slowly I could make out white light and it filled my vision, but before the pain went away I heard a lions roar. As if it was trying to save me from death.

"Aslan..." I breathed out as the white light consumed me. The last thing I saw before my eyes fluttered shut were bright blue eyes. And with that, everything was over. The pain a distant memory, never to be resurfaced again.

-~-

FRED'S P.O.V

I went searching for Nike after I saw her spring away from Draco and the other Slytherin first years with a distraught look on her face. I followed her up the stairs but lost her on the fifth floor. I searched the hall ways, empty class rooms, but couldn't find her anywhere.

As I walked past the Prefect Bathroom I heard a sickening crack and a yelp of pain. I couldn't identify the voice for it was muffled by the door.

"Is anyone in there? Are you alright?" I asked, knocking on the door. All I got was a groan of pain in response. My heart speed up a bit. I tried the door knob but it was locked. I quickly got my wand out and whispered Alahomora, but that didn't work either. I took a few steps back and rammed into the door, breaking it down. Stepping into the archway, I glanced around searching for the pained voice. I couldn't see anyone as I advanced further into the bathroom. It was freezing, causing me to curse under my breath for leaving my jacket in my luggage, and pulling my house robes around me tightly. My shoes made soft clicks on the tile floor as I walked towards the sinks and past open and unused stalls.

Before I made it to the area where the sinks were located I had stepped into something liquids and slimy. I looked down timidly, afraid of what my eyes would be met with. I bent down towards the floor, careful not to get my pants covered in the mysterious substance.

I lightly touched it with my pointer and ring finger, rubbing the substance left behind in between my thumb and two fingers. Bringing them to my nose I was met with a metallic smell and I instantly stiffened, knowing immediately what the mysterious substance was.

Blood. I thought, as I watched it gradually make it's way towards the dent in the floor where the drain was located. I straightened back up to my original hight and taking extra precaution as. I rounded the corner and stopped in my tracks. There lying on the floor was Nike. Covered in to much blood for my liking. I ran to her side and saw her eyes flutter shut, her breathing becoming shallower and shallower be the minute.

As I looked at her closely I could see many cuts and bruises decorating her pale skin. Some were already healing while others were still fresh, as if they had been created just the night before. Her breathing started to slow at an alarming rate. I quickly, but gently, picked up the dying girl bridal style and ran out of the Prefects Bathroom and down the stairs to the first floor, receiving horrified looks and gasps from other students as I went. I marveled at her weight. She must have weighed as much as my broom. Maybe less. I glanced down at her. Looking closely I know noticed how sunken in her cheek bones were and how much paler her skin was, but that might have been from lose of so much blood. Her hair was plastered to her head, which was rested on my Gryffindor robes. Blood ran down her face and on to my robes but I didn't care. My best friend was dying in my arms!

I sprinted past George on my way towards the hospital wing and I heard him start running after me. Shooting questions left and right about why I was running and why I was carrying Nike. I didn't answer. A The only thing on my mind was saving my best friend. I couldn't just let her die.

As I ran into the Hospital Wing I shouted for Madame Pomfrey. She came out of her office and gasped at the sight of Nike in my arms. George came up next to my and yelled in surprise as he finally saw Nike. I looked down at her and sucked in a sharp breath. She looked worse than when I found her.

Madame Pomfrey ordered me to lay her down on one of the beds and step aside as she started on her work. I looked down at my robes. From the neckline down I was covered in Nike's blood, but that didn't bother him. What did was the fact that her blood was almost black. It barely had a hint of red in it. What the?

But he was taken out of his thoughts when a scream came from Nike's bed, which was hidden from sight by a curtain. Mine and George's head snapped in their direction and we mad a bee line for Madame Pompfrey and Nike. Pulling the curtain back I gasped in shock at what I saw. I heard George got how up in a basin to our far left, but I didn't make any remark what so ever. I quickly looked away, not able to see my best friend in this state.

Nike was stripped down but it wasn't the fact that she was naked that made me turn away. It was the black and yellowish-green bruise and deep cuts decorating her whole body. But that wasn't what disturbed me the most.

It was the word "Murderer" carved into her, just above her womb. Because the wound was so precise and raw, with just one glance you could tell that the person who did it to her had obviously done it slowly and with brutality.

I didn't know what was worse; the fact that someone would do this to a human being, or the fact that I felt the need to return the favor to whomever had done it.


	6. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on lightly frosted grass in a clearing in the forest. Sitting up I knew exactly where I was. Narnia.

I quickly jumped to my feet and spun in a circle looking for the lion that would teach me to be a warrior. To my disappointment, I couldn't find him. Letting out a defeated sigh i sat on a rock not to far away and looked out over the mountains.

"Patience child. It's an important thing to have." I heard a voice chuckle from behind me. I jumped slightly and whipped around to see Aslan.

I looked down sheepishly, "Sorry." I muttered, looking up slightly. I felt Aslan breath on me and I was shocked to see my clothes had changed. Looking back down I saw that I was wearing black lace up boots, leggings, and a semi-tight fitting top with a laced up back and hood. In all honesty I loved the outfit. I wish I could take it back with me to Hogwarts

"That's good to hear, but unfortunately you can't."

Did I just speak out loud?

"Yes my dear. You did."

"I really have to stop doing that." I told the lion as looked back up at his golden frame. Now that I think about it, he looked older than the last time I saw him. And the weather had definitely changed. It wasn't snowing as badly as before.

"Aslan. Why has the weather changed so drastically?" I asked curiously, taking my eyes away from the lion to take a closer look at my surroundings. The trees and the grass under my feet were not covered in snow to the point where you could not see the green grass underneath, unlike last time. Instead they were lightly dusted with the white powder. Some sections of the grass were completely snow free and had a flower or two starting to grow.

I bent down to a withering blood red flower and used my magic to make it warm and healthy again. Smiling I stood back up and brushed off my legging. Looking back down at the flower I gasped seeing a sword sticking out of the ground where the flower once stood. I reached forward to grab the hilt of the sword but Aslan put his paw out and stopped me. I gave him a confused look and he only shook his head.

"Not now child. But soon, I promise." He said and removed his paw from my hand. I nodded and looked at him waiting to hear what the lion wanted me to do to help me become a warrior.

"Today you will be running two hundred yards, or more, at full sprint. You need to keep you endurance up so if you encounter the queen, you can run away." He said calmly. I looked at him in shock. He wanted me to do what? We stared each other down and I finally gave in sprinting off in the opposite direction.

After what felt like forever of running I saw Aslan a few feet away from me. "Stop here." He said and I did. Falling to my knees in the process. I was gasping for air when I felt something cold and wet touch my hand. Casting a glance in that direction I imediently shot up and took the container of water and chugged it. After I was done I laid back down and just laid there. Out of breath and sore all over. Aslan sat next to me, laughing under his breath.

I shot him an annoyed look. "You...try running...two...hundred...yards at...full sprint...then you...tell me how...it...feels." I said, still trying to catch my breath. I saw him shake his head.

"Daughter, you ran more than two hundred yards. You almost sprinted a full mile." He said surprising me. I gave him a disbelieving look, but one glance and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Looks like quidditch payed off after all." I joked, sitting up next to the lion and taking in the sunset. I groaned as the soreness of my muscles pained me to move. Aslan must have noticed my discomfort for a soft warm breeze took the soreness and pain from my limbs. I gave Aslan a grateful look.

"Next you will dip between parallel bars twenty-five times or more. This will help you to hoist yourself up onto ledges or to push yourself away from one wall to leap to another." Aslan explained. I nodded, pushing up the sleeves on my shirt. Aslan gave my arms a curious look and glanced up at me.

"What happened to your arms?" He asked in a stern tone.

Shit. I followed his gaze and looked at the scars and cuts on my arms. I groaned inwardly at my clumsiness. How could I have been so stupid to forget about them.

"Oh, I had just bumped something at the Manner and had cut myself. I must have brushed up against something, making it reopen." I said, looking closely at one of my old scars as I realized that it had reopened and was bleeding. Aslan must have noticed to for his tong flicked out and licked up the blood dripping down my arm. I gasped in shock as the wound started to stitch it's self back together.

"That's better," he said, "Follow me."

I did as I was told and followed him deeper into the woods.

-~-

"Nike..."

"Yes Aslan." I said, sitting down next to the great cat. Hours had passed before Aslan said I could take a break. I was already faster and stealthier than I was before. My endurance and strength were slowly, but surely, increasing. If I kept these exercises up I would soon be the fastest and strongest warrior anyone in Narnia has ever seen.

Looking up at the lion I knew it must have been serious. Aslan had never said my real name before. It was always "child" or "daughter", or something along those lines.

"Why didn't you tell your brother of the abuse you were receiving?" He asked, looking out at the setting sun. I hadn't noticed the sun had started to set until just now. It was a beautiful sight.

I dipped my head in shame. I knew he didn't buy my lie from earlier and would soon bring it up. Taking a deep breath I responded. "He said he would capture everyone I ever loved and make me watch him torture and kill them if I ever told anyone. Everyone has secrets that they can't tell anyone about. Well, this is mine. I know I should have told some one but I couldn't. I couldn't risk Draco, Fred, George, and everyone else's safety. I don't even know who this guy is so it's not like they could have done anything about it." I said, pulling my knees to my chest and looked out at the sky. It was now dark and the stars started to break through the velvet lining. Like a switch was turned on and a bunch of fireflies came to life.

"They could have protected you." He said. "Put charms on your room or have you stay in Draco's room with him instead of being all alone. Or even have you stay at the Weasley's to keep you hidden."

"He would have found me eventually." I said as a single tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away with the back of my hand. "If I fought back he would Curcio me until I couldn't scream. I would lose my voice and when he would cut me or kick me I wouldn't be able to say a word. How my vocal have been repaired after all this time is beyond me." I said, closing my eyes and playing with one of the necklaces hanging around my neck. It was a black crystal like pendant that hung low, almost hidden in my shirt. As I was playing with it, flashes of my abuse played before my closed eyes.

"Come here you bitch. Curcio!" A blood curling scream left my lips as I withered on the floor, tears streaming down my face as my skin felt like it was being ripped of of my body bit by bit. My screaming suddenly stopped as I felt my vocal cords tearing themselves up. I guess after screaming for hours on end I had strained them out so much that I could not scream, let alone speak anymore.

The pain in my body subsided and I gasped for breath. The hooded figure looked down at my as I cried silently. "Finally. You shut up." He spat, and picked up his foot and rammed it down on my ribs. I silently shrieked in pain as I felt my ribs crack and break under the pressure. Kicking me across the room I landed against the foot of my bed. As I laid on the floor I prayed to Merlin above, that maybe...just maybe I would die before things got worse. But of course that was not the case.

The hooded figure picked me up by my hair and dragged me across the room to a chair and threw me into it. I tried to escape but he pushed me back down and started to tie me to the chair. Once he was finished he caressed my cheek with his hand. I flinched away which earned me a slap across the face. "You ungrateful brat. I'm trying to be nice but you're being disrespectful. I should teach you a lesson." And with that he took out a long dagger and dragged it across my cheek, cutting the skin. I felt the blood drip down the left side of my face. With a look of disgust I spat on his hood covered face, laughing internally at his girlish shriek of surprise as he pulled his head away from me. Suddenly the was a burning pain in my side and I gasped. I looked down and found the blade in my abdomen. I tried to catch my breath but I was soon enclosed in darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

Fred's P.O.V

Nike has been unconscious for days and Madame Pomfrey is getting worried, and so are the rest of us. Ever since I found here in the Prefects Bathroom that night I have been wondering what else she has been keeping from Draco, George... Me. How long has she been like this? Why didn't she come for help in the first place?

I shook my head grabbing her hand and giving it a tight squeeze. I was just starting to doze off when I heard the door to the Hospital Wing creak open and shut. I quickly retracted my hand from hers and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walking towards me and Nike. I didn't move from my spot for Dumbledore couldn't see me due to the fact that I was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, which I stole. Like Harry was going to let me borrow it. I scoffed internally as to not give myself away.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Dumbledore said, shocking me. How did he know I was here? I stole Harry's invisibility cloak. No one should be able to see me. Then again it is Dumbledore, the old geezer knows everything. As I was about to respond I heard a voice from behind me. A voice that was very different from the other professors at the school.

"I came to see how my warrior in training was in the wizarding world. She wouldn't tell me what had happened, except for the fact that she couldn't tell anyone for fear of her friends and families safety." The voice said. Turning my head I tried not to gasp in shock. Right behind me was the biggest, most majestic lion I had ever seen. It could have been the lion on the Gryffindor House Crest for all I knew. But what did he mean by warrior in training? I was very confused.

"That is the reason I came down here Aslan. To figure that out." I heard Dumbledore say. I turned my attention back to the old man just in time to see him pull out his wand and point it at Nike.

Suddenly, a bright light blue whisp came from her head. I soon realized that Dumbledore was taking a memory from her. I looked at Nike's face to see it scrunched up in pain and terror. Sweat beaded on her forehead and started to run down her face. Her breathing began to become heavy and her scared hands closed around the sheets, clutching them in her tightly closed fists. Nike started to turn her head away from Dumbledore as if he was hurting her, but that wasn't possible. Taking a memory out of someone's mind wasn't painful. Well, so I've heard from Hermione. "The only reason someone would be in pain was if the memory caused him or her physical pain." He remembered Hermione telling him the other day.

As soon as it had started it stopped. Nike went back into a piece full sleep and Dumbledore had the memory in a flask I didn't know he was holding.

"Come with me to my office so we can view her memories." Dumbledore said to soon as they left I got up and kissed nike on the forehead before making my way out of the Hospital Wing, and following the Headmaster and the mysterious lion back to his office. When I arrived the the Gryffindoor, the staircase was already starting to rise up. Quickly I got on the spiral staircase and waited for it to reach its destination.

I climbed the last couple of steps, making sure to not make a sound as I went so I wouldn't let Dumbledore know I was there. Of course fate wouldn't have it that way and I soon found the ground coming up to meet me as I fell to the floor at the lions, Aslan, feet.

"And what might you being doing up at this late hour Mr. Weasley?" I heard Dumbledore ask from my left. I glanced up and smiled innocently. I scrambled to my feet, making sure to grab the coat and hiding it behind my back as I did, and faced Dumbledore.

"I saw you take the memory from Nike's mind and was wondering if. I may view it also, so I may know what she went through to receive those scars and cuts sir." I said looking down at my feet, I couldn't meet his gaze as he stared me down. I know. Fred Weasley, looking down at his feet because he couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. That's not normal! But I needed to see her memories and this was the only way I could.

"Fine, Mr. Weasley. You may join us in viewing her memories, then it is off to bed with you. And no excuses from class tomorrow. I expect you to on time to all your classes. Do I make myself clear?" He asked, and I nodded. He handed me Nike's memories and motioned me towards the Pensive. I slowly dropped her memories in and watched as the light blue became a black, inky color. I looked back at Dumbledore and he nodded his head, allowing me to be the first to enter her memories. I looked back at the swirling blue black water and took a deep breath, plunging my head in.

-~-

It felt like I was falling and soon I found myself standing in Nike's bedroom at Malfoy Manner. She was on her bed reading a book. I could barley make out the title but it looked like it was called Throne of Glass. I walked over to her bed and looked at the page she was read, which was illuminated by her wand.

"You collect scars because you want proof that you are paying for whatever sins you've committed, and I know because I've been doing the same damn thing for two hundred years. Tell me, do you think you will go to some blessed afterworld, or do you expect a burning hell?"

I stood back, "Well isn't that book just peachy." I mumbled to myself as Dumbledore and Aslan joined me in the memory.

Suddenly I heard a soft Nox and the light from Nike's wand went out. It took my eyes a few moments to adjust and that was enough time to miss the black cloaked figure appear in the room. I heard the ruffling of sheets and saw Nike's silhouette move up from her bed and cautiously make it's way further and further from the man.

"You can run, but you can't hide." A deep, maniacally, voice said and Nike sprinted towards the bathroom, barely making it inside before locking the door behind her. The man rammed into the door, trying to break it down, but was not able to. He said Alohomora over and over but the door would not unlock. That's my girl, I though as I watched the scene unfold. But my praise was short lived as the door suddenly blasted into a million splinters.

A yelp of surprise was heard from inside as the cloaked man went in and grabbed Nike by her hair and dragged her back into the bedroom. I wanted to run to Nike and try and help her but I knew there was nothing I could do. This was a memory, it had already happened, it was in the past. Nike was kicking and screaming, trying to get away from the man but could not for his grip on her was to tight.

"Oh, shut up you bitch." The man snarled, "Curcio!" He shouted letting go of Nike's hair as she started to wither and scream in pain on the floor. This was repeated over and over again and each scream was louder and more terrifying then the last. I closed my eyes, not able to look at the scene before me. Suddenly, after what felt like forever the screams stopped. I opened my eyes to be greeted with a silent Nike, still withering on the floor in agony. I stood, shell shock as realization dawned on me. She ripped her vocal cords to shreds by screaming so loud for so long! After a minute Nike's body ceased it's movement. I was afraid she was dead, but I let out a huge breath as I saw her chest rising and falling taking in deep breaths of air.

"Come now pet, stand up." The mans think British accent filled the room. I looked back at Nike to see her shake her head no. "I said; Stand. Up!" He bellowed, kicking her in the ribs. Reaching down he grabbed Nike by her throat and lifted her off the ground. Nike clawed at his hand and arm, trying to get him to drop her but he only tightened his grip. Nike's lips started to turn blue at the lack of oxygen as he spoke.

"You don't know who your messing with, girly. You like playing games? Well I do to. And you know why that is?" He said leaning closer to her face, which was becoming paler by the second. "Because I always win." He whispered, and let her go. Nike fell to the floor in a heap and was gasping for much needed air.

"Now stand up." He said. Nike did as she was told and stood up, still breathing heavily. "Since you disobeyed me you will have to be punished." He smirked. Nike stood there scared and alone. She took a small step away from him but he grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted it back. Nike grimaced in pain. From where I stood it looked like her wrist was dislocated, maybe fractured.

I walked closer to Nike and the hooded figure as he dragged her to a chair and threw her in it. Nike didn't fight him as he toed her down, nor did she squirm away when he brought a sharp dagger to her collar bone, dragging it across her skin. The blood welled from the wound and spilled out of the cut and down her chest, seeping into her night shirt. He cut her over, and over again. Wherever he could cause her pain, he sliced it. Except for her face, he left her face untouched by the knife.

By the time he was done blood was everywhere. On her clothes, her skin, face, some of it had even gathered in a pool on the ground next to the chair. I felt something slide down my cheek. Wiping it away I realized I was crying, but who wouldn't. I was watching my best friend get tortured right in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Shaking my head I tuned back into the memory, he was untying her now. He picked her up and laid her on the floor and straddled her. He took off her shirt and tossed it across the room. I looked at. Nike wondering why she wasn't fighting back when I realized she had passed out from the pain. A small shiny object coughs my attention and looking closer I realized it was a small dagger. The man smiled wickedly and started carving into Nike's abdomen.

Suddenly the memory faded and I took my head out of the pensive. Taking a few steps back I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. How could someone do that to her? I thought. I saw Dumbledore's shoes and looked up at him with teary eyes. He had tears in his eyes as well and extended his towards me. I took it and he helped me up, pulling me into a hug. Not being able to hold it in anymore I cried into the old mans chest. I knew I wasn't alone for he was crying too. I could feel the tears falling onto my head.

We stayed there like that for a few minutes until I finally pulled away, wiping my eyes. I looked back at Dumbledore who nodded at me. "Go to bed Mr. Weasley. We both will be needing as much sleep as we can get this evening. And you are excused from your classes until Mrs. Malfoy awakes. You may stay with her in the Hospital Wing, I will have some of your things brought down to you there. Tell Madame Pompfrey that I have allowed you to do so and I will inform your teachers tomorrow morning of your absence." He said, giving me a faint smile.

"Thank you sir." I said quietly as I left the headmasters office and went back to the Hospital Wing where I configured a comfy chair and sat down, grabbing Nike's hand and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

For day after day I trained with Aslan to fulfill the part I am to play when the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve arrive. So far I'm "excelling wonderfully", or so Aslan says, but these last two days I have become more tired more quickly. I didn't understand why, shouldn't I be getting less tired.

I shook my head trying to push the thoughts away and looked up at the night sky. I was just dozing off when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Sitting up abruptly didn't help either, if anything it made it even worse. My vision started to blur and I couldn't get a full breath which caused me to start to cough. I brought a hand to my mouth as a force of habit, but I wasn't expecting the sight I received when I pulled my hand away.

My hand was covered in blood. BLOOD! My eyes widened as I stared at my hand, but I couldn't ficus on it for my vision was going in and out of focus. Suddenly the scenery around me changed and I saw flickers of what looked to be the hospital wing. I closed my eyes, trying to make the nauseating feeling I had started to get go away, but when I reopened them I was met with deep blue eyes full of terror and concern. Blinking I stared at the person in front of me. I didn't know who it was until I heard them start yelling.

"MADAME POMPFREY! MADAME POMPFREY! SHE'S AWAKE!" I heard Fred yell, turning around and running to the matrons office. I sat up slightly and started to cough up blood again. I looked down at the blood that was now staining the white sheets I was laying on. Fred cam rushing back with Madame Pompfrey hot on his heels.

"Oh dear me." I heard her mumble.

"Go inform Professor Snape of Mrs. Malfoy's state, and tell him to floo Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy as well as inform the younger Mr. Malfoy of his twins awakening. They will want to be here once Madame Pompfrey is finished." A deep voice said. I fixed my gaze on Professor Dumbledore as he made a shooing motion towards Fred, trying to get him away from me and out of the room. At first he looked like he wasn't going to move, but he finally sprinted out of the Hospital Wing.

"Albus, she is coughing up so much blood and the replenishing potions will not work. I'm surprised she has lasted this long with the loss of so much blood." The nurse said frantically as she waved her wand over my head, making the throbbing migraine and dizziness disappear. I sighed, but soon started coughing again, which resulted in more blood soaking the sheets. Scared for my life, I grabbed my crystal necklace out of habit. Suddenly, a black glowing light shined from my chesty making the pain in my lungs lighten along with my coughing, but not fully. Closing my eyes I could see words forming behind my eye lids:

"Darksome night and shining moon,  
Hearken to the witches' rune.  
East then South, West then North,  
Hear! Come! I call thee forth!

As I continued on with the incantation my voice became stronger and I had started coughing less.

"By all the powers of land and sea,  
Be obedient unto me.  
Wand and Pentacle and Sword,  
Hearken ye unto my word."

The pain in my chest started to subside fully and I was no longer coughing up blood. My lightheaded-ness was now fully gone and I could see clearly again. Nothing was blurry anymore.

"Cords and Censer, Scourge and Knife,  
Waken all ye into life.  
Powers of the witch's Blade,  
Come ye as the charge is made.  
Queen of Heaven, Queen of Hell,  
Send your aid unto the spell."

The black light shining from my necklace became brighter as I neared the end of the incantation.

"Horned Hunter of the night,  
Work my will by magic rite.  
By all the powers of land and sea,  
As I do say, "So mote it be."  
By all the might of moon and sun,  
As I do will, it shall be done."

As I finished the incantation the black light dimmed and I sat up looking at Madame Pompfrey's astonished face. I gave Dumbledore a side glance and me smiled knowingly at me. I let out a sign of relief knowing I wouldn't be punished for what I had done.

"What?! How?! I thought they were all...?!" Madame Pompfrey stuttered but she didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions as the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and Draco came running in, Mum and Dad not far behind him. When Draco noticed me sitting up in the blood soaked bed he gasped and ran over to me engulfing me in a hug, taking my out of the bed in the process.

"Nike! Oh my Merlin you had us scared to death! We though you had DIED!" He put me at arms length and I looked at his face, now noticing his blood shot eyes and blotchy cheeks. His usual blue-grey eyes that were filled with arrogance now were filled with worry and unshed tears. I smiled weakly and managed a small "I'm sorry" before I was engulfed into a bone crushing hug from Mum. She started crying and I did too. Soon Draco joined us in the hug as Mum and I cried onto each others shoulders.

"Let us leave the Malfoy Family be for a while. I'm sure they are very traumatized by recent events." I heard Dumbleore say as he led the twins, Snape and Madame Pompfrey out of the hospital wing.  
After a few more minutes of hugging and crying we all let go. I turned towards Dad and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I whispered as new tears formed in my eyes. I was surprised to find him hug me back just as tightly as Mum had. As I pulled away a few tears cascaded down my face. I sat down on my now clean bed and Mum sat next to me, holding my hand as Draco sat in the chair Fred had been occupying not ten minutes earlier.

I started to explain what the hooded figure would do to me during my last few weeks at the manor. Mum started crying all over again when I took off the charm I had asked Madame Pompfrey to put on me so when Draco and the twins visited me while I was still in a comma, they wouldn't freak out so much.

I winced as Mum lightly touched my bruised left cheek. The brisk was still there along with a cut from his last visit. She flinched away, apologizing over and over again, afraid to touch me for that she might hurt me again.

"Mum, it's okay. Honestly. It doesn't hurt that bad, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." I said very convincingly. In all honesty, it hurt like hell. The now open wound stung as a light breeze brushed past it. Ignoring the pain I looked at Draco, still holding my hand, to see self-loathing in his eyes. He was glaring at our hands as if they were the ones who did this to me.

"Nike, sweet heart..." Mum said, her voice cracking as she tried to stay strong. "Why didn't you tell us..."

"Yeah Nike, we could have been able to protect you." Draco said, looking up at me, a tear escaping his eye and falling down his cheek. "I could have protected you..." I reached a hand out and wiped it away, Draco leaned into my hand placing his right hand over mine caressing it lovingly.

"Hey, it's not your fault..." I started but he cut me off.

"Yes it is." He exclaimed, his voice cracking at the end, pulling me into a hug, not as tight as the first, but still tight. "I'm supposed to be the protective older brother and I wasn't." He mumbled into my hair.

"Stop beating yourself up." I said pulling away. "I still love you so stop." I said laughing a little at the end, trying to stop myself from crying.

"He said he would hurt you." I continued,turning around and facing Mum and Dad. "all of you." I added, looking back at Draco, hoping they would understand. "He said he would torture you I front of me and make me watch him kill you all, slowly and painfully, if I ever told anyone. I didn't want to see you get hurt." I said, my voice lowering into a whisper.

"Oh Nike..." Mum whispered pulling me into a hug, starting to tear up again.

"I know." I whispered escaping her bone crushing hug. I looked at Dad, he hadn't said anything this whole time and hadn't done anything except hug me. "Dad?" I asked walking towards him.

"Who did this to you." He said, taking my arm and examining my cuts and bruises, "Because I will find them and kill them. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. You may not be related by blood but you are related by loyalty and you will ALWAYS be a part of this family. So whoever hurts you, has an angry Malfoy coming after them." I started to cry again. That was the most heartfelt thing Dad has ever said to me and with that he pulled me into a hug.

"Your the best family a girl could ever ask for." I said tears streaming down my face. Dad petted my hair murmuring soothing words to me. I felt two pair of arms wrap around Dad and I and I knew Draco and Mum had joined our hug. We all stood there hugging each other and the only thing running threw my mind was How did I end up with the most loyal and loving family in the whole wizarding world.


	9. Chapter 8

**Nike's P.O.V**

Mum and Dad had left Hogwarts a few days later after knowing I was alright. Madame Pompfrey let me leave the Hospital Wing shortly after and I was grateful. It's not that I didn't enjoy the peace and quiet of the Hospital Wing, it's just...well you know how hospitals are. Madame Pompfrey wouldn't leave me alone for five minutes without checking up on me. Unless it was night and she was asleep, then would she leave me alone.

I sighed threw my nose as I made my was to the Slytherin Common Room. Classes had not ended yet so walking down the spiral staircase leading to the snake statue was quiet lonely without the bustling of student running up and down the stairs. As I neared the statue of the great snake I marveled in its beauty. It was carved out of such a dark stone you would think it was black, and it's emerald stoned eyes glistened in the torch light. Above the snakes head, carved into the stone, words formed a sentence that I have read a million times and now know by heart. I lived by that quote, most Slytherins disregarded it, or thought it stupid but I thought it beautiful.

"It's better to be hated for what you are then to be loved for what you are not." I whispered, reading the quote from above. A sudden gust of wind blew down the corridor, blowing out the torches surrounding me. I shivered as the darkness overwhelmed me, chilling me to the bone. As I grabbed my wand I could start to hear voices coming from down the corridor. I held my out in front of me and whispered "Luminous." Quickly my wand light up, brightening the corridor.

I squinted my eyes, looking into the darkness. Trying to find the source of the voices but seeing nothing I quickly said the password, "Pride and Prejudice", and waited for the snake to spiral out of the way so I could hop onto the moving staircase that would take me down to the common room. I laughed silently as I got onto the staircase and started to descend to the common room, Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorite books besides all of the Throne of Glass series. OH and we can't forget Romily Bernard's Find Me and Remember Me. Merlin I love those books. I have read them so many times I know them like the back of my hand. I'm counting down the days until the newest book to the series, Trust Me, comes out. Only twelve more days! I internally squealed as the staircase came to a halt and I pushed open the door to the common room.

I was greeted by the eerie glow of green lamps and a roaring fire place as I entered my second home. Smiling, I walked to the door on my right and taped it in my wand in an upside down triangle. I had set a locking charm on the girls dormitories since us girls had a run-in with the boys a few years ago. Draco, Blaise, and a few other Slytherin boys thought it would be fun to change me and my friends hair to a bright neon green. Let's just say they got what they deserved. Lion ears and tails look really cute on some people *cough cough Draco cough*. Unfortunately for me, the twins thought it would be cute for me and Draco to match so they changed my hair to platinum blonde and gave me lion ears and a tail too. Although when me and Draco saw each other we couldn't stop laughing. The twins plan backfired.

I opened the door to my dormitory that I shared with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Hestia and Flora Carrow , and my best "girl" friend, Alexandria Mythic. Me and Alex have been best friends since we ran into each other on the Hogwarts Express, literally. Draco was chasing me, for I had stolen his chocolate frog, and while I wasn't paying attention I ran into something, or someone. We fell to the floor and in my haste to get running again I got up apologizing quickly. As I was about to run again Draco came barreling around the corner, running into me, and making me fall back on top of the person I had run into before, with him soon following. Ever since that day the three of us have been good friends. Alex is also the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team with Draco and I.

Shaking my thoughts away I closed the door behind me and walked over to my chest, grabbing my unfinished book. I was in the middle of a good chapter before the hooded figure came to my room the day before I left for Hogwarts. I set my book down on my bed and walked over to the floor length mirror located on the back of out dormitories door. I lifted my sweater over my hand and threw it on my bed. I undid my tie and slowly unbuttoned my white shirt leaving me in my bra and the wrappings that surrounded my torso. Carefully I undid the bindings and looked at the lightly bleeding cuts just above my womb. I winced in pain as I lightly touched the "M" carved into my skin.

Not wanting to look at the word "Murderer" carved into my skin much longer I quickly, but carefully, bound myself up again. Just as I tied off the knot the door burst open smacking me in the face making me fall on my ass, yelping in pain.

"NIKE! OH MY MERLIN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE!" I heard a voice yell as they helped me up off the ground. Once my eyes went into focus a grin spread across my face.

"Alex!" I yelled wrapping my best friend in a hug. Alex stiffened for a moment, surprised by my actions. I don't hug people, unless it's Draco and the twins, but even then I don't hug them much. The awkward moment soon passed and Alex hugged me back, a little to tight for my liking considering I had the word "Murderer" carved into my body. I sucked I'm a quick breath trying to block out the pain. "A little too tight Alex." I said, grimacing slightly.

Alex let go of me immediately, a look of concern and fear etched onto her tanned face. Alex had light brown hair with blond streaks and bright green eyes that reminded me of spring. Her skin was tanned due to a summer in the Bahamas with her Mum, Dad, and twin brothers, Dylan and Cole. Those two were almost as bad as the twins and I when it came to pranking. Of course, they won't get a chance to prank any of the students here at Hogwarts for two more years since they are eight almost nine now.

"I'm so sorry Nike! I forgot about...well...you know." She gestured towards my stomach and I nodded in understanding. Draco must have told her once he found out about it, he tells her everything. Something's he tells her I don't even know about. Fred, George and I have a bet going on who will tell the other first the true feelings for one another. You see Alex has had a crush on Draco since the end of second year when he saved her from getting hit with a rogue bluger. Ever since he has been her knight in shining armor. Fred thinks Draco will confess first while I think Alex will. George, on the other hand, thinks I'm going to have to tell them both that they like each other. Or at least lock them in a closet together for a few hours. But seeing as they still haven't told one another yet, I might have to resort to doing that.

"May I..." She asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and carefully took the wrappings off again and showed her the carvings in my skin. Alex gasped, tears gathering in her green eyes as she looked back up at my face. "I'm so sorry." She said taking the bindings and wrapping me up again, tying the knot tight so it wouldn't move. "Is that better?" She asked looking at me concerned. I nodded and started to button up my shirt again.

Alex closed the door and sat on my bed as I fixed my tie and pulled on my sweater. I sat down next to her and was about to ask how her summer int the Bahamas was when a ball of black and brown fur shot out from under the bed and jumped into my lap. We jumped slightly but soon started to laugh as my cat, Nyx, curled up on my lap and started to purr.

"Hey baby. I missed you while I was in the Hospital Wing." I cooed, petting her head making her purr louder. Alex chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "She kept waking me up at 5 in the morning, jumping on my chest and putting her paws on my wind pipe. And then acting all innocent once I woke up, pretending she didn't just try and strangle me. I swear your cat is out to get me." She said pointing an accusing finger at Nyx, who opened one eye in response and meowed innocently. We stayed like that for a while, just chatting about summer and what I missed while I was in a comma for a week.

"Did the boys misbehave much on vacation or no?" I asked looking at Alex who was lying sprawled over the width of my bed, her head hanging off the edge. She snapped her had up and looked at me in bewilderment.

"Of course they were causing trouble! These are by brothers we're talking about." Alex said in astonishment, sitting up on my bed properly. "They turned my hear a mint green! I had to live with green colored hair for a second time in my life!"

"It couldn't have been that bad." I said, she gave me a questioning look. "At least it was mint green and not neon. It at least would have looked halfway descent."

"It did complement my swimsuit and my eyes nicely. Now that I think about, a few cute guys were checking me out after they changed my hair..." She trailed off lost in thought before she suddenly jumped up, grabbing her book bag. "Merlin! I'm going to be late to potions, and you know how Snape gets. I don't need a detention the second week of school!" She shrieked sprinting out of the room.

"Have fun!" I yelled after her laughing. According to what Alex had told me earlier there were two more classes left until school was over, so I hand three hours to myself. I could finally finish my book and maybe catch a nap before Draco and the twins came looking for me. As I drifted off to sleep I faintly heard a whisper that sounded hauntingly like the voices from the corridor.

"She was heir of blood and darkness and she would bow to no one..."


End file.
